Many of today's network devices are capable of accessing communication networks using multiple technologies. For instance, a mobile device can be capable of establishing both a cellular connection such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and/or a local area network (LAN) connection via WiFi or other means.
Some devices are further capable of sharing their network connection with other devices, thus acting as a router or access point for the other devices. This feature allows for sharing a single Internet connection on one device between other devices on the same LAN. In some situations, the device acting as an access point will use one type of access technology for its northbound connection to the network and another type of access technology for sharing its southbound connection with the other devices.
A device may be configured to have different modes of operation, behaviors or actions which can depend on the specific access technology used. As such, the capabilities of the device can be dynamic and depend on its type of network connection. Some issues can arise when a device is capable of connecting with multiple access technologies.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that obviate or mitigate the above described problems.